This invention relates to a package comprising a paperboard container having a plastic dish or tray therein. The tray is typically of molded plastic and its bottom area divided by upstanding walls to define areas or zones containing different foods, as is common with both frozen microwavable and ovenable food packages.
Food containing packages are often marketed in refrigerated or frozen form in paperboard cartons. Consumers need only remove a plastic tray from the carton and heat. While such constructions are convenient, they display the drawback that the dish or tray in which the food in placed must be removed from the paperboard carton or container. This in turn requires that the tray be strong enough to be manually handled and stand by itself in an oven or the like.